1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a latch device for a portable computer, which causes a first body to be engaged with a main body of the portable computer.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a portable computer is constructed such that a display has a shape corresponding to a shape of a main body of the portable computer and is connected to the main body to be folded onto or unfolded with respect to the main body. Latch devices are provided at a front end of the display and corresponding positions on the main body so that the display is engaged with the main body in the folded state (i.e., closed) to prevent the display from being inadvertently unfolded with respect to the main body. An example of the portable computer is a notebook computer.
FIG. 1 shows the configuration of a conventional notebook computer. As shown in FIG. 1, the notebook computer includes a main body 1 and a display 3. The main body 1 and the display 3 are connected to each other through a hinge 5 so that the display 3 can be kept safe when folded onto the main body 1 and used when unfolded with respect to the main body as shown in FIG. 1.
The main body 1 is formed to take the shape of a substantially flat plate, and has a main board and various parts for the notebook computer installed in an inner space of the main body 1. A keyboard 7 as an input device has a plurality of keys arranged in a plurality of rows and is provided on an upper face of the main body 1.
The display 3 is provided with a display screen 9. A liquid crystal display is usually used for the display screen 9, which displays a variety of information thereon. Signal connections between the display 3 and the main body 1 are made through the hinge 5.
Latch devices for causing the display 3 to be engaged with the main body 1 are correspondingly provided at a front end of the display 3 and a front end of the main body 1. That is, latch devices include catching grooves 11 and latches 15.
The catching grooves 11 are formed at the front end of the upper face of the main body 1. The catching grooves 11 are provided at both sides on the front end of the upper face of the main body 1 and open into the upper face. Catching steps 13 are formed within the catching grooves 11.
Latches 15 are provided at positions on the front end of a front face of the display 3 corresponding to the catching grooves 11 of the main body 1. A tip of each latch 15 is formed with a hook 16 that is selectively caught by the catching step 13 in the catching groove 11. The latches 15 are supported by springs applying force in a direction to catch the hooks 16 on the catching steps 13.
Release buttons 17 are provided to release the hooks 16 caught by the respective catching steps 13 when the display 3 is folded onto the main body 1. The release buttons 17 are provided at positions exposed to the outside. The release buttons 17 move integrally with the latches 15.
However, as described above, the prior art has various disadvantages. The hooks 16 of the latches 15 are caught by the catching steps 13 in the catching grooves 11 so that the display 3 can be engaged with the main body 1. However, when the engagement is made through the direct catching of the hooks 16 by the catching steps 13, an excessive force exerted on a structure because of a user's carelessness may result in changes of the installation states of the latches 15 or damage thereto. In a severe case, the catching grooves 11 may be damaged.
Further, since the catching grooves 11 and the latches 15 directly appear on the main body 1 and the display 3, respectively, an external appearance is deteriorated. Particularly, when the notebook computer is used by unfolding the display 3 with respect to the main body 1, the latches 15 are exposed directly to the outside. Since the latches 15 protrude outside the display 3, the clothes of users or objects moving around the computer can be caught by the latches and may be damaged, or the latches 15 may be broken.
In addition, since the latches 15 are provided at both lateral ends of the display 3, it can be inconvenient to release and unfold the display 3 engaged with the main body 1 because coordinated force must be provided in a plurality of different directions. For example, the engaged state is released only when the release buttons 17 are manipulated by thumbs of both hands while the main body 1 is pressed down by other fingers of the both hands. Then, once the engaged state is released, the main body 1 should be pressed down by one hand and the display 3 should be unfolded and lifted by the other hand.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.